Unwritten
by Kaytalla
Summary: Staring at the blank page before you, Open up the dirty window, Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find, Reaching for something in the distance, So close you can almost taste it, Release your inhibitions,Feel the rain on your skin. After breaking up with Blaine Kurt finds Elliot, but is he ready for a new relationship, or will he let his true soul mate slip away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with a new Multi-Chapter fic.**

**So there is a serious lack of KurtxElliot fics on this website. I am here to fix that.**

**WARNING: Language (Kurt has a filthy mouth in this fic) Blaine bashing, and some may not agree with how I portray Kurt. Dont like, dont read. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked at Blaines face book update. He shook his head and chuckled,<p>

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. There is really no dumber choice you could make than to start a committed relationship with your side bitch." Santana cackled from across the room of his place. After The Breakup Kurt had gotten his own place, using a little bit of the large sum of financial aid and scholarships he had. It was nothing fancy, it was a small basement studio in SoHo, but he had free reign to do anything with it he wanted. So he painted, and pulled out the musty carpet, replacing it with hard wood. Rachel had become too much, and had crossed a serious line.

_Kurt was fixing himself dinner, humming to himself as he cut vegetables. He honestly felt so free now that Blaine wasn't calling him fifty times a day. His work performance increased, he was able to focus on school and he even managed to get some designs done in his free time, YES, for the first time since Blaine entered his life he actually had FREE TIME! It was amazing, and liberating. And honestly he had no intention of giving that up any time soon. So yes, he had been avoiding anyone who wanted him and Blaine to get back together. Including at first his own father. But after explaining to Burt how he felt, Burt had agreed with him. _

_Blaine was selfish. There was no other way to put it. He always needed to be the center of attention, the star, the one everyone adored. If Kurt got even the slightest bit more attention than him he would immediately have to do something to get the focus back on himself. Kurt was tired of it, and Blaine blaming HIM for the cheating was the straw that broke the camels back. _

_"Kurt!" Kurt groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes, he was getting headaches from how often he did that lately. _

_"Hello Rachel, my day was pleasant thank you for asking. How was yours? Is how normal friends talk." Kurt replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, careful not to brush over the new tattoo no one knew he had._

_Rachel huffed and tossed her bag on the counter, Kurt cringed at how dinged up the Gucci bag was. Rachel didn't understand how to properly care for her clothing. _

_"You haven't returned any of Blaine's calls. He's very upset. Did you know he sang a song for you in Glee? He sent the video to me." Kurt resisted the urge to throw a chair and instead opted to clearly explain to Rachel his feelings, you know, non violently. _

_"Rachel, I lack the vocabulary to express how much that makes me want to vomit. And I have a very extensive vocabulary." Rachel made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a gasp,_

_"KURT! That is a terrible thing to say! That boy is pouring his heart out for you, he would JUMP for the chance to talk to you-"_

_"MAYBE, Rachel, just maybe, he should have though about that before he jumped into some random tramps bed." _

_"Kurt, you can't blame him. We've all cheated." _

_"No, Finn and I have never cheated on anyone. We seem to be the only ones who know what fidelity is. Maybe not the word itself because Finn -bless his heart- is a simple minded boy. But he gets the concept." Rachel sighed and sat down,_

_"Kurt. I honestly don't feel like I know you any more. If you don't straighten out your issues I'm going to ask you to move out. Blaine is moving in when he graduates and I need you two to be getting along."_

_"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, his face heating up in rage,_

_"Kurt, you have a really bad attitude lately. You hang out at parties, go to clubs, you SWEAR. Kurt you never used to swear!"_

_"Okay grandma, is there anything else you would like to scold me on before I smack you down like the hand of god?" He only waited a second before continuing, "Good. Now, just because I'm doing all of those things NOW, doesn't mean I've suddenly changed. I go to clubs and parties now because One, I'm old enough to get in, and Two I have friends that throw parties."_

_"I-"_

_"That train wreck you tried to pass of as a party does not count. And further more, I am a god damn adult and I will swear if I FUCKING please. I used to tone down my language because I was either around you or Blaine and would get scolded if I even said Hell. So you know what, Rachel? Here are some words you should expect to hear out of my mouth: Hell, Cock, Dick, Shit, Damn, Fuck, Fucker, Fucking, Piss, Bitch, Whore, Slut, Tramp, and Ass." He looked at the scandalized expression on Rachels face and laughed, "I'll be out by the end of the week." _

And he was true to his word. He was out by thursday. And he couldn't be happier. Santana was visiting and she, along with Finn and Puck were pleased with his decision to break away from the constant battle for attention that was Blaine and Rachel.

"He's seriously dating the guy he fucked while he was dating you? Why?"

"Santana, I don't think Blaine knows how to be alone. He needs someone to always tell him how amazing he is. He was exhausting." Santana finished filing her nails and walked over to her suit case, pulling out a few different dresses,

"Okay not-so-baby-anymore-gay, whats your favorite club, and hows a fine lesbian bitch gonna do there?" Kurt stood up and went to his closet, looking through his options for clubbing,

"L&L, its this underground mixed club. You'll do great, plenty of Lesbian and Bi-Sexual girls." Kurt pulled out his tightest pair of black skinnies and a tight black t-shirt. He threw on a tight leather vest and laced up his knee high boots.

"What does L&L stand for, Sex Kitten?" Kurt laughed at the nick name, he hadn't even had a hook up since he and Blaine broke up, well before that really because they didn't have sex that night.

"Leather and Lace."

"That sounds perfect, lets go, I wants to get my mac on."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the bar and scanned the room, it was a slow night, it usually took him five minutes max to find a hot guy to dance with, maybe get someone to buy him a drink (because he cant buy his own. They card at the door to make sure you're 18 and then again at the bar to see if you're 21. And unlike scandals they will kick you out here if your ID is fake.) Its been fifteen minutes and nothing. There were more girls than guys here tonight. Good for Santana, not good for him.<p>

He was about ready to throw in the towel when someone in black with a sleeve tattoo sat next to him. The man was hot, he had this rocker look going on for him and it was doing things for Kurt.

"Hey, I'm Elliot." The man said, holding out a hand. Kurt shook his hand and smiled,

"I'm Kurt." Elliot asked the bartender for two rum and cokes and turned back to Kurt,

"So, are you here with anyone?"

"My friend Santana, but shes out on the floor. You?"

"Here with some band mates, but same story." He nodded thanks to the bartender and handed him some bills. He pushed one of the drinks over to Kurt and smiled. "So, no boyfriend?"

"Nope. Happily single. You?"

"Single also. After our drinks would you like to dance?" Kurt nodded and took a long swig of his drink, letting the warm feeling tickle his throat.

"Id love to."

* * *

><p>"FUCK! Right there!" Kurt moaned out and held onto the slats of his head board, trying to stop it from smacking into the wall too hard. He was thankful there was the lobby separating his apartment from the upstairs units, and no one was in the lobby at this hour. He was being really loud, Elliot was slamming into his prostate at a punishing pace, gripping his hips so hard Kurt was sure there would be bruises.<p>

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." Kurt felt the older mans left hand move up his back, sliding easily because of the thin layer of sweat covering him, he moaned when Elliot wrapped his hand in his hair and pulled back. Just enough to hurt a little, but not enough to cause actual pain.

"Need to come..." Kurt gasped and went to reach for his cock, when he and Blaine were together he was always in charge of getting himself off, so he was surprised when Elliots hand smacked his away, and then the man whispered in his ear,

"When I'm inside you, I am responsible for your pleasure." Elliot wrapped his hand around Kurt and stroked three times, twisting at the head and Kurt was spilling into Elliots hand and on his own stomach, and Elliot into the condom.

Elliot pulled out of him gently and went into the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth. He cleaned Kurt up and tucked him under the covers, seeing Kurt was exhausted from their hour and a half long round.

"So, I don;t know how you like to do hook-ups, do you want me to leave or stay and cuddle. I myself can be a bit of a cuddler." Kurt laughed and shook his head,

"I really actually haven't hooked up before. So this is a first for me. We can do the cuddling thing." Elliot smiled and slid under the covers, the last thing Kurt remembered before drifting off to sleep was how happy he was that Santana found someone to spend the night with, and how awesome Elliots arms felt wrapped around him.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? Worth continuing? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Happy people are liking this :) Note, Kurt has multiple partners for a bit of this story but there is no cheating!**

**As always I love reviews! **

**xo-K**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over with a groan and shut off his alarm, then he scrunched his face in confusion,<p>

"Why did I have an alarm set? It's Sunday..."

"Oh sorry, thats mine." Kurt yelled and flew out of bed, he was about to tell the strange man to get the fuck out of his house when last night came flooding back to him. He must have looked crazy because the man -Elliot- sat up and looked at him, "Hey, you okay?"

Kurt nodded and sat down on the bed, his head throbbing and the room spinning. He only had a few drinks, the issue was he drank what Elliot bought for him, which was harder liquor than he was used to.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took me a minute to remember what happened." Elliot nodded, even though Kurt still had his back to him, "Why do you have an alarm on? Its Sunday."

"I go to the Gym on Sunday mornings. I like to go while everyone else is sleeping. You know, before the weekend rush." Kurt nodded and grabbed some clothing off the floor,

"Well I'm gonna go have some coffee, are you good to find your way out?" Kurt tried to be as detached as he could without being a total ass hole, Elliot was nice but he probably wasn't interested in anything more than a one night stand, and Kurt hadn't even planned on that. He needed to re-gain control before it spiraled out of his hands. He was just starting to enjoy his freedom.

"Yeah, yeah I can. But um, one thing..."

"Yes?" Elliot chuckled and licked his lips,

"I kinda need my shirt." Kurt blushed and took the too large shirt off and handed it to the older man, finding his on the floor. "Though any other time I wouldn't mind. You look good in my clothes." Kurt ignored the flutter in his stomach at the way Elliot was looking at him. The man looked like he wanted to eat him alive. Kurt tried to ignore the stirring in his groin, but it became almost impossible,

"You know," Elliot all but purred, standing up off the bed and wrapped his large hands around Kurts hips, "I could skip the gym, and lift you up and down on my cock instead." The dam broke and Kurt smashed their lips together, quickly licking his way into Elliots mouth as the tumbled back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Kurt sat in musical theory class, reflecting on the events of the weekend. Elliot was amazing, he was great in bed, smart, well spoken, polite and yet he had this incredibly dominant, rocker type personality and air about him that made Kurt weak at the knees. But he was terrified. He could NOT fall for Elliot. He couldn't fall for anyone ever again. He was determined not to. A one night stand here and there was fine, be he was not going to have his heart broken ever again. He couldn't take that betrayal. He barely made it through the first time. Sure after a while he was fine, after realizing how much better off he was without Blaine, but at first it nearly killed him. He had spent his time wondering what was wrong with him, why Blaine chose Eli over him. He blamed himself for a while, and then he stopped. It was like his heart froze over and he was able to stop feeling and start <em>thinking<em>.

Thats what Kurt needed to do. He needed to think logically, and not feel. Elliot was hot and amazing in bed, but he was also dangerous. Because if Kurt fell in love with him, he would hold the power to break his heart. Kurt would not let that happen again.

The class was dismissed and Kurt went down the hall to Stage Combat Training,

"Hey Kurt." Jason, the TA greeted him when he entered. He and Kurt were friendly but Kurt had never paid him much mind before, because of Blaine. But the guy was attractive, he was 22, around six foot tall with tan skin and medium brown hair.

"Hey Jason." Jasons brow arched slightly at Kurts voice. Kurt smiled softly and chuckled. He had used the light breathy tone he used to arouse Blaine. He figured if he was going to play the field he may as well keep his options open. Yes. This was the best way to keep himself from falling in love.

"So, uh, hows your boyfriend doing? Brad, wasn't it?" Kurt laughed and shook his head,

"Blaine is gone." Jason tried to hide his smile but Kurt saw it and took his opportunity. He stepped forward, only a little but enough to be sharing space with Jason, "He's still in high school, seventeen. He's a boy, and well," He licked his lips and moved ever so slightly closer to Jason and lowered his voice into a breathy whisper, "I need a _man, _Jason." Kurt stepped back slowly as the instructor entered the room and smirked at Jasons face. He was beginning to like the primal look men gave him. It was freeing, empowering.

All through the lesson Kurt feels Jasons eyes on him, but he pretends not to notice. When practice time comes they're told to partner up, Kurt waits while everyone else chooses their partners. There is an odd number of people in the class and that means whoever doesn't have a partner will be with the TA, Jason.

Jason walked up behind Kurt who had picked up a bamboo stick, he put one hand on each side of Kurt, like he was showing him how to stand,

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." Kurts stomach dipped and he shuddered, he let go of the stick and turned around to face Jason,

"Id rather eat in. If you know what I mean." Jason licked his lips and nodded,

"Y-yeah. We Can do that." Kurt smirked and started to sink to his knees, watching Jasons eyes widen at the suggestive move. Kurt ducked out of the enclosure that was made of Jasons arms and the bamboo stick.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll text you my address."

* * *

><p>"So wait, you hooked up with Elliot, and now you're planning to hook up with Jason? Damn Sex Kitten, you move fast." Kurt laughed into the phone. He was talking with Santana about his recent events.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just playing the field a bit." Kurt hears some munching and crunching on the other end and rolls his eyes, Santana is the type of person who will do anything while shes on the phone with you. Anything from eating a drinking, using the bathroom, once she had him on speaker while she shaved her pussy. Kurt was disturbed by that phone call.

"Hey, whatever makes you happy. Just make sure to ALWAYS wrap your shit, or make him wrap his. All sorts of nasty things floating around New York." Kurt nodded and pulled the covers on his bed back.

"Yep yep. Well Satan I'm going to bed."

"Wet dreams, hot stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hung up, as he laid down his phone lit up with a message,

_**Elliot: Hey gorgeous, thought about you all day. Meet me for coffee at Lionas ;) 9 am! **_

Kurt chewed on his lip and closed the message. He set his alarm for eight am and turned out his lamp, tomorrow was going to be a long one. Coffee with elliot at nine, classes from eleven to three and sex with Jason at seven.

Part of him wondered what the hell he was getting himself into, the other part of him said something great.


	3. Very important please read

Hello everyone,

Firstly I would like to day sorry for lack of updates.

You guys deserve some truth as to why I some times take long breaks from writing, I know it sucks when you love a story but the author seems to have gone MIA. So I'm gonna give you some personal information.

I have Fibromyalgia, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a disease that causes widespread pain, that can not be treated with pain killers. They simply don't work. And is accompanied by extreme fatigue.

The symptoms can vary by person, but for me when I have an episode I lose the ability to process information, I lose control of my muscles (like I can't move my fingers how I want to, I drop things, ect) I hurt everywhere and eventually I'll stop being able to stay conscious for more than 15 to 30 minutes at a time.

I recently had an episode and it lead to missing a week of work, my husband also had an injury that kept him out of work for a day (his pay is about double mine, so this is what really killed us)

So my stress level has been very high, and we ended up selling my laptop. We still have my husband's but it chooses when it likes to connect to the Internet.

I'm writing this on my phone, and it's very hard on my fingers. I would do the chapters on here, except right about now I'm already starting to lose control in my hands.

Sorry for the long and probably boring explination, I will be getting a new laptop when my financial aid for school drops in january, until then if my husband's computer will work I'll post from there when I can.

On a related note, would anyone prefer instead of communicating via author notes like this, if I set up a twitter or Tumblr specially to communicate with you guys?

Leave a review and let me know.

Much love - Kay


End file.
